Modern Snow White
by Rotaro
Summary: This is my version of a modern Snow White, I cannot really think of a summary for this, so if after reading it you have an idea please let me know. Same thing for a title. ENJOY!


**Hallo again dearest people. So, again I've been going through my flash drive to check my old work from Creative writing, and I'm finding this very interesting stories I once did for like fairy tales and since I liked them so, so much I'm putting them up. So don't worry I'm not taking the writing time that is suppose to belong to Asymmetric Beauty. **

**So here it is, my modern SNOW WHITE, hope you like it, remember to review to tell me how I do.**

**SNOW WHITE does NOT belong to me LOL.**

One cold winter, a beautiful young woman walked around the quiet neighborhood. Her pale skin sparkled with the moon shine that fell on it, her long blonde hair mixing with her already beautiful complexion. She had married a charming, rich business man. He adored his wife and the soon to be child that they were going to have. She walked around, deep in thought, thinking what the girl's name shall be, suddenly, something broke her deep trance. As she was walking in through her front gate she spotted something, so simple, yet beautiful. A single rose had fallen of it's bush and it came in a haunting and hypnotizing contact with the snow on the ground. As she looked up to the black night sky she cried out to the heavens. "If only you permitted me to give birth to a child that was white as snow, red as the rose and black as the night. Even if it was the last wish life ever granted me" She fell on her knees, tears down her cheeks.

A few months later she gave birth. A beautiful baby girl was shown to her minutes after the delivery. The girl was the most dazziling things her eyes haved ever seen. Her hair was deep black, like the night sky, her lips red, as the roses on her favorite rose bush and skin white as snow. A smile grew on her mother's lips as she dazzed at the child in wonder, for her wished had been granted. She pulled on a nurse's sleeve. The nurse, a young woman, not even near her twenties turned around. "Yes darling" the nurse said with a smile on her lips, the mother drew in a long breath and said, "her name shall be Snow White". The nurse smiled back replying "of course" but as soon as the words had left her mouth she had to run and get the doctor. The machine that kept track of her heart beats had started to beep loudly, each beeping signifing the way the heart beated slower and slower with every breath she took in. Some nurses took Snow White away from her arms, but she quickly kissed her daughter's forehead and as soon as the baby got taken away completely the mother replied "thank you" and with that her last breath was exhaled.

Snow White's father fell into a deep and harsh depression soon after his wife's death. Although he loved his daughther with all the strenght of his heart he knew he couldn't do much about her, he was always working, leaving Snow White at the care of the servants of the house. On one of his business trips he met this young lady, daughter to a lawyer, and daring beautiful. He dated the woman for a couple of months before asking for her hand in marriage. The day of their wedding Snow White entered her dad's room, he was slowly getting ready, taking deep, even breaths as he got more and more nervous with each one. "Daddy?" Snow White called for her father. He turned around, his eyes widening at the site of his child still dressed in her pijamas. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked to her, bringing her inside the room and closing the door. "Dad, am I having a birthday party?" she asked, her face serious at the question. Her father mentally slapped himself, "look baby, it's a little difficult right now with the wedding and all, but I promise that you will have a birthday party, maybe not today, but you will" Snow White smiled at this and ran out of the room and entered her own to get dressed.

Later that year, her dad left for a work trip, of which he has not returned yet, leaving Snow White at the will of her stepmother for six very long years. The stepmother is a weird woman, she spents most of her time in the basement, where usually weird noises come out of when ever she's in there. A mirror stands in the far wall of the basement, incrusted in gold and silver, is the most explendid mirror one could've ever seen. Everyday the stepmother will stand infront of it and ask,

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who is the prettiest of them all?"

The mirror will engulf itself in a green fire and respond,

"_You my dear_

_Are the prettiest around here"_

Only then will the stepmother's heart be at peace, for she knew that the mirror did not lie, and she was envious and evil, casting spells and wishing death upon who ever stood in her way.

One evening, her stepmother made her trip to the basement as usual. Snow White, now sixteen, went to her room upstairs. "I hate this house, this life and my weird stepmother" she said closing the door behing her as she came inside her room. She changed into her sleeping wear and went straight to bed. Only to see a barely visible blue light filling the room. She sat on her bed slowly, turning her head to see if she could find the source of the light. A light chuckle made her look at the foot of her bed, where the source of the light stood. He was one handsome guy, near his seventeen, or so it looked, his hair was long, reaching down to his chin and covering his left eye, messy in a sense, but it still matched well enough. His hair was a mix of blue and white and his eyes, although the distance between him and her, she could make up the silverish gold in his eyes. He was wearing a simple white hoodie and a light blue sweatpant. He smiled at her one last time before vanishing into thin air, leaving Snow White confused.

The stepmother repeat her usual words infront of her mirror, only this time the mirror responded differently.

"_I can see your beauty_

_And your envious heart_

_But not even that_

_Will be nearly enough._

_For her beauty has no equal_

_And it cannot not be compared._

_The heavens made her_

_For which an anger you will not bare"_

The stepmother's heart froze in a second, her breath got heavy and the air around her thicken. She knew that the mirror did not lie and that there was someone more beautiful and stunning than her. Her mind raced about who could it be, but no one came to her mind, because to her, no one would ever be more beautiful than what she already was. "Who is she?" she spitted in anger, "I want names"

"_I shall warn you from now_

_You will not be able to kill her_

_Or harm her in any way._

_For the heavens protect her_

_And they'll keep you away."_

"I don't care" she replied in anger and frustration, "what's her name?"

"_If you shall now_

_Then I'll tell you_

_Snow White is the name_

_Of the one whose beauty has no equal_

_Not even yours"_

The stepmother raced upstairs and got a knife from the kitchen. She walked the stairs at an incredible speed and opened Snow White's door, ignoring the warning the mirror gave her. Snow White heard the door and opened her eyes, only to find her stepmother creeping in the room with a knife in her hands. Confused, but not really waiting for the actual answer, Snow White jumped out of the bed and ran past her stepmother, whom she pushed on her way out, making the woman fall on her face and scream in pure anger. Snow White ran past the front door and started to run for her life, not really even knowing why on Earth was her stepmother chasing behind her with a knife?

Snow White didn't really want to find out either, atleast not at the moment. She ran and ran, but her fear made her run to far and she was lost and confused, not a good combination at the moment. She heard her stepmother screached, like some kind of witch and started to run again. Since she didn't know where she was at, she didn't really see the cliff at the end of the hill. Running right to it she only had two options, jump down, or get murdered by her stepmother. Snow White choose the most logical one, jumping off the cliff and screaming loudly in terror.

The stepmother stopped as soon as she reached the cliff and loudly laughed, walking away from there. She walked back home, a smile on her face and went down to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who is the prettiest of them all?"

The mirror engulfed itself in a green fire and said,

"_You my dear_

_Are the prettiest around here"_

And with that her heart was at peace again.

Snow White opened her eyes the next morning, her body all aching and swore. She

slowly got up only to find the same mysterious guy she saw in her room last night. He was sitting infront of her, his back directed to her. "Excuse me" she said getting up and realizing that she was still in her pijamas and that they were all broken and thorned apart. The guy got up quickly looking directly into her eyes but not saying a word. He turned to look past her and then started to run. "Not again" Snow White thought aloud, but ran behing the guy. His blue-white hair moved with the fast wind and it made it even more messier, but it still fitted him well. Snow White ran behind him, hoping she'll find a nice, safe place to stay until she could figure out, the why of the whole situation.

He ran too fast for her to be at his heels, but slow enough for her to see him vanish into thin air again. She stopped at this and started to cry. "Where are you? she cried, "please don't leave me alone, you have no idea what I have gone through, please" she called, but no answer was recieved. Only the slightest touch of an invisible hand that lifted her head up. She was going to scream when she saw the little house at the end of the path. She got up quickly and ran to the door of the house, knocking on it.

"Go away, you've got no matter here" said a small voice from behind the door. "Look. I've got no time for jokes OK? My stepmom has gone nuts and is trying to commit homicide for a matter I have yet not understand. I had to jump off a freaking cliff and run behind a guy who happens to dissapear everytime I need him the most" Snow White fell on her knees, tears down her cheeks. "What's the use?" she said, putting her face on her hands and weeping silently. Right then she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She looked up, only to find herself surrounded by seven little children. They weren't normal children though. Although their bodies, faces and hair clearly told they were kids, the little fox ears and fox tails told another totally different story. Snow White didn't even think about this when the tallest of them all made a movement with his hand indicating for Snow White to enter the house.

She quickly got up and entered. She saw the way they had the house all clean and tidy. "Well I guess we can't go against the prophecy now can we?" the tallest one asked. He was about 3 feet tall, his hair, tail and ears were a deep orange-red, so bright that you could easily tell where he was standing, from outter space. "Yep" another replied, he was sitting next to another little child, they both looked alike, like twins. They had a soft orange-brown hairs, tails and ears. "Well then, I'm Siri" The tallest one said, "Nikki, and Rikki" said the twins. "Lofy" said this really chubby one, his hair, tail and ears were a mix of brown and red. "Kiryu" said the only girl of the bunch, She had her hair in pony tails, two of them to be exact and her hair, tail and ears were orange. "I'm Bibbe and this is Rit, he's a mute so he cannot talk at all" Said the one that called himself Bibbe, he was a mix if orange-brown and Rit was completely white.

"Well, is your turn" The tallest one, Siri, said. "Oh, yeah, of course. My name is Snow White and well I guess I told the rest of my story haven't I? at the door?" Rit nodded his little head and walked to me patting my hand. "he means to say that you will be safe here" said Nikki. Snow White nodded standing up and following the little fox children for a little tour around the little house.

Mean while, Snow White's stepmother made her trip to the basement as usual, ignoring every servant that asked if she knew where Snow White was. She asked the same question she always did and to her awful surprise she got an answer she wasn't expecting.

"_For I told you once_

_And now twice_

_That the heavens will keep you away_

_For her beauty is here to stay"_

The stepmother's face changed completely. "No, It cannot be, I saw her with my own two eyes, she jumped off the cliff..."

"_And she survived"_

The mirror replied.

The stepmother was already planning something that would keep Snow White out of her way but first she needed to know where to find the girl.

"_For I know what you think_

_And I cannot lie_

_She lives in the forest_

_In the one where you die._

_Is a magical land_

_If you win the favor of the heavens_

_But if you go against them_

_Have it in mind_

_You shall perish"_

The stepmother once again ignore the warnings and headed to the 'magic' forest were Snow White lived at the moment. Not before, casting a spell on her own self, making her young, much younger, about the age of eight. Taking with her a Tsubaki flower, a flower with no scent of its own but a with a spell and the right girl, it could be the last thing the person touches.

"Ok, so we're heading out to find food" said Siri and everyone was making sure Snow White was paying close attention to each word. "Do not, I repeat, do not, open the door to any stanger, nor take anything from anyone" Snow White nodded and the little fox children took off on their search for food.

Snow White's stepmother, now disguise as a small, poor girl walked along the forest, carrying a basket of flowers and singing happily, like any little girl would. With out noticing she bumped into the mysterious guy that Snow White keeps finding. "Sorry" she said innocently. "You can't fool the heavens witch, you will soon find your own death, because you seek the death of someone you are suppose to stay away from" He replied, his voice deep and commanding. "I know nothing of such matter Sir, all I want to do is sell this flowers so we can have food on our table tonight" she replied, hoping that'll work. "Listen to you mirror more often" he said, vanishing into thin air. "Creep" the stepmother said walking again to find Snow White.

Snow White turned on a small radio and started listening to some music, she wished at that moment she was in her room like a normal day. Then a soft knock on the door. Snow White opened, forgetting for a moment the warning Siri gave her, but when she remembered it was too late and then she saw the poor little girl with the flower basket in her hands. "Interested into buying some flowers?" the little girl said panting. Seen it was a little girl Snow White let her in, "Like seriously, how much harm can a puny little thing do?" She asked herself.

"I need to get home fast, but you seem like a nice lady so how about I sell you this two roses at a fair price" Snow White nodded and went to get some spare change she had found while cleaning around. "Thank you so so much, look here, I planted this one myself and I would love you to have it" the little girl gave Snow White the Tsubaki flower and suddenly Snow White felt dizzy and weak. Soon enough Snow White fell to the floor holding the flower tightly on her left hand. Her stepmother left the house quickly and ran back home, taking her usual woman form back and going back to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who is the prettiest of them all?"

The mirror replied.

"_You my dear_

_Are the prettiest around here"_

And once again her heart was at peace.

When the little fox children came back home the found Snow White on the floor and no sign of life in her. They tried taking the flower away but the spell worked itself in her in the time been, meaning that there was nothing that they were able to do now. Rit went outside and as the wind blew he started to cry. Lofy touched his shoulder "nothing we can't do now Rit, especially you, since you're mute" His siblings build a coffin in purple and black, with a glass so everyone was able to see the beautiful girl lying in there. Rit on the other hand, refuse to take this as a final answer and ran into the forest. Once far away from the house he looked up and said. "Black as the night, red as a rose and white as snow, but yet you let her die?" The mysterious guy appeared behind Rit and answered. "Well to be exact, I didn't make her like that, nor was I at her birth to make sure she was born with the qualities our dear Winter Queen asked her child to be" "I understand that" Rit answered, "but why did the Winter Queen died again? Like I don't get the why of her death Taron?" "Neither do I" answered Taron. "I guess it had to do with the season,

you know, winter has its time of dying, therefore the Winter Queen died, because she gave birth to the next heir of the throne" "Why did you let Snow White die then?" Rit asked screaming, "I didn't let her die, I was commanded to watch her and that was all"

"I thought you said you loved the girl" Rit screamed, "and I do" "then prove it" Rit

answered him. Taron let himself fall to the floor and his hair covered his face completely. He stood up in a sudden movement. Taron's body got covered in the blue light that filled Snow White's room that night. Two wings sprouted out of pure air, the color of them been a silverish white. He walked along beside Rit to where the foxes had Snow White.

They all stood up and Taron walked to the coffin, there lied Snow White, she looked even more beautiful than ever, if such thing was possible. He lifted the glass part of the coffin and touched Snow White's lips. His lips whispering a soft prayer, a soft lullaby to those who were around him. Once done, Snow White's eyes fluttered open and she gasp at the fact of been in a coffin.

She sat up fast and slowly saw everyone around her, but the one that catched her eyes the most was Taron. She slowly got up from the coffin and looked at Taron straight into his silver-gold eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, "ever heard of the term Guardian Angel?" he said.

A soft knock on the door got Snow White's stepmother to get off the sofa and opened the door. When she did the only thing she could do was say "no" before she fell to the floor, lifeless and pale. Then, the door to the basement opened and out came a handsome man. His hair black, his eyes green as the leaves of the trees in spring. He stood above the lifeless body and shook his head. "If only you listen to my warnings, you would've still be alive" he replied. He turned to look at the one who took her life, a tall man, with enourmous wings the color of the ocean and his skin white and pale. "If only she had listen to you" he said walking away from there. The other man that came from the basement nodded in agreement, "they all learn sooner or later, the good or the bad way at the end" he said playing with the mirror shaped pendant that was at the necklace he had around his neck.


End file.
